School yard fights
by tapionwarrior
Summary: The students at Mishima high have a Tekken of their own.....Please R


Schoolyard fights  
  
*Disclaimer*  
  
Namco corp. owns "The king of iron fist", "Tekken" and "It's respective characters".  
  
*Claimer* This fic is unadjusted to support my idea's, so please don't judge to harshly. I just hope you enjoy this fic ^_^ Cheers *  
  
Void slayer  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
The mishima high school is just so perfect ...on appearance, the feisty students own a Tekken of their own behind the bike shelters, waging and making bets. A lot can be gained and lost and it's a lot more personal when run by pubic hormones...  
  
  
  
The young announcer confirmed the fight, others stood at the corner to watch for yard duty teachers And spectators made a circle around the combatants,  
  
It had been A good day for Hwoarang He had won Ample amounts of cigarettes, dope and various other goods and he was feeling lucky, three down already and lunch had just started.  
  
Jin stood at the side of the ring, eying of the haughty Hwoarang gloat, He didn't even know why he was there, he didn't usually come to these things at lunch, usually he would play soccer on the oval or read at the library.  
  
Ling pushed through the crowd and perched herself on a drum next to Jin and smiled cutely upwards at him " I put fifteen dollars on the red head" she declared proudly " I'll split winnings with ya" Jin grinned back at his friend, she usually was where there is action and she was wise beyond her years with social get ups, she was no Barbie doll.  
  
The announcer stood on the fence and raised his voice: "fourth round bets are set, Ready... fight!"  
  
Hwoarang grinned at his opponent who seemed a little paranoid; he could use this against him... Hwo flicked his left leg at the guy's head he leaned a little only to have his side crushed by hwo's other spinning inward leg,  
  
Hwo landed and quickly swept the legs out from the giddy challenger, his shoulders hitting the ground with a satisfying crunch, the weakened teen stood sternly determined to win, lashed a quick fist into hwoarang's nose causing a small trickle of blood,  
  
The hawk like fighter shook his head with the impact and wiped the blood onto the back of his hand, in an instant the competition landed a heavy fist into Hwo's stomach winding him as he fell to the ground,  
  
Dust floated around him as he screwed his face in pain the offender lifted his leg to land an axe kick, just as he forced his leg down Hwo rolled to the left,  
  
The young brawler screamed in pain as his heel hit the cold harsh concrete. Using this advantage Hwoarang darted behind the guy and grabbed him in a mercy hold, Pain so defined the challenger yelled to end the match.  
  
Hwoarang held his head high as the small area filled with loud gossip of the match. He checked his nose for any blood and grabbed a bottle of water. It was warm but he didn't care,  
  
Ling darted of into the crowd to collect her thirty bucks jin stood there fueled with amusement of this forbidden lunch time activity, he looked around himself for Ling and inhaled deeply tasting the cigarette smoke in the air,  
  
He looked to see Hwoarang sitting and taking a large Drag on his cigarette, A few thoughts played in Jin's Mind as he stared at the red head, he would like to challenge this boy, and win .  
  
Ling grabbed his shoulders and giggled: " Here is your Fifteen dollars!" Jin smiled and took the money Gratefully, he didn't need it but it was from a friend so he felt wealthy of the privilege. " I'll put my fifteen down again," She said " but if you want more money you'll have to bet. "Jin smiled and shoved the money into the front pocket of his school jeans and turned back to the ring.  
  
Hwoarang was ready again and stretching, the announcer got on the fence and called for a challenger, noise buzzed from the crowd but no one stepped forward, Hwoarang marched the inner side of the ring looking into people's eyes he stopped at Jin and eyed him from side on,  
  
" You!" Jin lifted an eyebrow and gazed back at the self assured red head,"yeah ive seen you around, think your pretty tough." Jin looked back at Ling as she mouthed, "go for it" Jin Warily took off his jumper and handed it to the announcer and stood in front of Hwoarang To start stretching he combed some of the bangs away from his eyes with his fingers as he swallowed hard.  
  
He was nervous he had been training with hehatchi for a while now but had never gone full contact, he stood up into fighting stance as the announcer started to speak: " Fifth and final round... fight!"  
  
They circled for a short moment Then Hwoarang kicked, just for Jin to block with his fore arm, Hwoarang enters again with a spear kick. Jin leans back and seizes the opportunity and knocks Hwo backwards with a uppercut, Hwo stumble's back and leans against a drum for supporting move in and tries to punch His opponent, who sways to the opposite side of each incoming attack. Hwo turns side on and kicks Jin hard in the ribs causing him to fall down, as he rises again, Hwoarang lifts his left leg high and lands a painful axe kick into jin's back.  
  
Yelling with pain Jin shakes and falls to the ground, as the announcer declares Hwoarang as the winner... Just as Hwoarang Picks up his things to claim his rewards, another challenger enters the ring: "Your not finished yet," Hwoarang turns and scoffs at the pretty blond girl wearing hipster jeans and a purple crop top."Should'nt you enter the girls scrag fights?" Hwoarang Grins at Nina,  
  
" No I want a fight with you, Your all so macho and such a tool, I wanna kick your cute li'll ass!" The announcer shakes his head and states that he has to get the girls started before the end of lunch But Hwoarang argues: " this wont take long" the announcers friends start taking bets as Nina Helps Jin up,  
  
" You ok?" "Yeah," came a response " Just hurt my pride" Nina smiled and walked him to Ling. " I lost my money." Ling shrugged..." what you bet on me?'' Jin asked surprised Ling nodded, smiled And hugged the loyal Jin kazama.  
  
Nina gritted her teeth as she tightened the purple bow in her blond ponytail and raised her hands Hwoarang grinned and said, " Sure you want to get whipped? You can always go play with ya dolls" Nina angered at this reply's warningly: " I rip the limbs off my Barbie's!"  
  
Hwoarang frowned and the announcer declared the start of the fight: Nina dove in and cracked Hwoarang in the face with a back hand slap, While he was stunned she slid to the side and powered a cross chop into Hwoarang's gut. At this he tensed and grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back grunting with pain, Nina Lifted her leg fast and kicked Hwoarang in the face releasing her from his grip she round housed around, but ducked her inner crescent her kicked at her knees, driving her to the ground,  
  
But to his surprise she recovered quickly and jumped his sweeping kick, as he raised into her view she spear kicked him in the chest Returning him to the ground, Exhausted the Korean did not get up the crowd cheered as the announcer revealed Nina as winner. Smiling she limped over to Jin And Xiaoyu,  
  
The announcer brought her the goods She sighed as she shoved pouches of tobacco into her jeans and various other winnings she looked up At Xiaoyu "Your gonna be tough compo in the next heats"...Xiaoyu smiled "uh huh!"  
  
Did you like this, please R&R my fic, cause if it isn't popular enough I'll stop wasting my time. Thanks for reading any way Void slayer. 


End file.
